A new hope for the future
by Dragora king of all saiyans
Summary: Trunks goes to the past and learns the location of new namek in order to bring back the z fighters of his time. PLEASE REVIEW!


I do not own dragon balls dragon ball or dragon ball gt they are all owned by Akira Toryama and funimation.

Epilogue

After returning home from helping the z-fighters save the past he destroyed the androids and defeated cell stopping him from going back and causing even more trouble this is the story about what happens next.

A new adventure and a new hope.

Trunks looked around the ruined landscape thinking to himself how to change the world that had been ruined by the androids for so long. Suddenly his mind focused on a single solution new namek and the dragon balls. To put his plan in action he would have go back to the past time line for information. Hurrying back to capsule corp he explained his plan to his mother. His mother liked the idea, but they had a daunting task ahead they had to find a way to either rebuild or find an alternate fuel source for the time capsule. They began work on this task right away. After two years of working on the time capsule,training,and helping the world rebuild with the help of android 16 ; which Trunks had discovered and re-programmed to protect humanity, Trunks was finally ready to go back and get the information he needed. "Alright 16 I'm leaving you in charge of protecting the planet and mother while I'm gone" said Trunks. "I know and I shall protect them even if it means my own destruction" 16 replied in his robotic voice. With goodbyes said and the earths protection Trunks climbed in to the new and improved time machine. For the few that watched there was a flash trunks was gone on his way back to that altered timeline where the z-fighters still lived.

To Vegeta it was another simple day leading up to the world martial arts tournament that he finally was prepared to prove he was stronger than kakarrot and his worthless offspring. He and his 8 year old son both spared in super saiyan under 500 times earths gravity when all of a sudden he felt a familiar power signature outside the capsule corp complex he quickly shut off the gravity sprinting full speed he grabbed his son and snatched his wife out of the other room to meet the person outside. "What's going on Vegeta why are you..." Suddenly Bulma realized who the stranger standing on the lawn was "Trunks it's you" she screamed as she hugged her son from the future. "What are you talking about mom I'm right here" stated chibi(kid trunks). "No my son you remember the story we told you about the alternate timeline and the you from the future?" Asked Vegeta. "Yes I do"stated chibi. "We'll this is you from that timeline" explained Vegeta. After explaining why he had come back Vegeta demanded he stay for the tournament,but Trunks explained he could not. "We'll at least stay for a week so that I can have a sparring partner I can actually hit without getting yelled at by Bulma; chibi is strong he is even a super saiyan yet he is not ready for me to go all out against"stated Vegeta. "Ok fine I will stay I planned on staying that long anyways so I could catch up with everyone and plan my trip with the help of Dende and king Kia" explained Trunks. "Ok then meet me after dinner in the gravity room so I can test how much stronger you are" stated Vegeta. So after dinner the two adult saiyans walk into the gravity cheer. "Ok father I will do my best but I have only had two years to train when you had seven" said Trunks. "You aren't making a excuse are you?" Inquired Vegeta. "Absolutely not father" said Trunks. "Good as long as you have progressed and show me a challenge I don't care how much training you have done" stated Vegeta flashing into super saiyan And letting loose a primal scream. Trunks barely had time to transform and block before the battle was on. They sparred to the limit of there capabilities at the level of power they maintained yet the fight had no clear winner. " only two years huh you have progressed far faster than I then; I had hoped not to use this until I fought kakarrot or Gohan, but I will if I must" stated Vegeta as he began to scream focusing all his power outwards. There was a flash and Vegeta stood there as an ssj2. "I had hoped to show you this if I got the chance and now I do" said Trunks. He had pushed himself for the last two year just for this moment. Trunks began to bellow a primal scream far worse than Vegeta's. In another flash he stood ssh2 as well. Vegeta froze in shock for a split second until he regained hos composure and the all out brawl began again. Vegeta in the end after six hours of sparring ended up winning; both him and trunks collapsing to the floor after turning off the gravity machine.

After a week of repeating this routine it was time for Trunks to leave. "Thank you mother and father for everything" said trunks. "Not a problem you are our son after all; promise you will be safe" stated Bulma. "Thanks for the sparring partner you have become strong I'm proud my son" said Vegeta. " have fun" said chibi. On that note Trunks flew off to get the coordinates from Dende. When he arrived Dende was already waiting. " hey Dende how you doing" asked Trunks. " I am well" stated Dende. " I'm here to get information on new namek" Trunks explained. So after a short conversation and a short goodbye Trunks thanked Dende and event on his way. Pulling out the time capsule he pressed the button and entered the time machine. Again there was a flash and he was back on his way to his own time. After getting back he flew to the recently fixed capsule corp he instantly noticed his mother finishing up the ship he would use to travel through space. "Hi mom I'm home" shouted Trunks as he landed. Not leaving her work " hey son how did it go?"she questioned. "It went great I got all the information I needed" Trunks explained. "That's great!" Bulma shrieked excited. "I'm almost finished I just have to do one more thing," Bulma stated as she walked into the house and started rummaging around in every droit she could find until she found a can that was labeled permanent black spray paint," ok there all done" she said as she spray painted three words across the the capsule corp spaceship. "A new hope; I like it" stated trunks.


End file.
